Xue Lin
Xue Lin is Qingfeng's wife and female lead of novel. Appearance Beautiful girl with snow-white skin, an oval face, pretty eyebrows, and a set of soft red lips that were bright red like cherries. Her bright eyes were like stars that could talk. She wore a white long skirt, with long flaxen hair resting on her back. With a big chest and a firm butt, her body had a graceful curve representing an S-shape. It was a standard golden ratio figure. The huge chest was especially attention-catching and eyeball-grabbing. It made it hard for people to resist the urge to reach out their hands. Personality Cold. Germophobic(Neat freak),frigid and hates men. When she was little, her father had kicked her out of the house and let her freeze and starve. This had traumatized her, and from then on she hated men and became extremely cold. Xue was a conservative and traditional woman, History Her name was Xue Lin, the number one beauty in Eastern Sea city, and also the CEO of the Ice Snow Corporation. Speaking of Xue Lin, she enjoyed great fame in ES city. She was a well-known business woman in the business world, and had many titles, including but not limited to the Ice Snow CEO, Queen of the Business World and Unrivaled Beauty. She was the beloved goddess of all men in ES city.Three years ago, the Ice Snow Corporation was on the brink of bankruptcy, but since Xue Lin took over the company, she was able to reform the existing system, employ talented people, and ultimately bring the corporation back from death, transforming it into a company that was worth several billion RMB in market value. Interests When she was kicked out from his father’s house and lived on the streets, she didn’t have anything to eat or drink, only 2 Yuan.At that time, she bought a scratcher ticket with the 2 Yuan, and won 100 RMB. With the money, she didn’t go hungry.As for the scratcher ticket, Xue Lin had deep feelings. When she was free, she would always come and play in the store. But now as a CEO, she had been busy and didn’t have the time to play.Seeing the scratcher ticket store today, Xue Lin thought of things before and naturally, she wanted to play. Trivia * When Qingfeng was almost assassinated by the Poison Spider, Xue Lin tried to make Ginseng broth for him. It was even the first time for such a prestigious boss to cook for somebody else. Even though she failed at it in the end. * Xue Lin had told Qingfeng once that she would wait in the living room for him until he came back home. Since then, she never broke her words. * She loves Qingfeng so much she's ready to kill herself and sell Ice Snow Corporation.Chapter 974 * Her first wedding ceremony was ruined because of accident and after second wedding ceremony she finally slept with Qinfeng Li.Chapter 1115 * She had gone to the Sky Fate Mountain, and the Sky Elder had said then that although Xue Lin had the body of an ice phoenix, her body had been cursed. Death Curse was fully activated after first wedding night.Chapter 1115 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Alive Category:CEO